Batman Returns, Catwoman Dominates
by catwomanfetish
Summary: Read the fanfiction of 'The Cat toying with The Bat' by klugzilla and was so inspired by it that I decided to do something similar and draft my own version of it. There are similar from the movie, scripts, and show, as well as klugzilla's work. I don't mean to infringe, and credit is due back to the creators to their respective work. This a pure fanfiction and for MATURE AUDIENCE.
1. Chapter 1

Selina Kyle was always submissive and timid...until that one fateful night where she discovers a secret she should not have in the office. She discovers her boss, Max's dark plan for the city and the power plant. In order to hide this, Max shoves Selina out a window from high up in the building. She manages to come back to life miraculously...but she is no longer the same person.

She returns to her apartment, broken and confused...but as she listens to her voicemail while chugging a carton of milk, a message left on her machine breaks the chains in her mind. She suddenly goes on a rampage through her prissy pink apartment with stuffed animals and doll houses. She destroys all things that reflect the little girl inside her and spraypaints parts of her apartment black in a messy fashion. She digs into her closet after ripping down a girly pink shirt and scavenges through to find something particular...a shiny black PVC raincoat. Her heart races as she looks at it gloriously. She takes it into the next room and knocks out the 'O' and 'T' on a neon light sign that says "HELLO THERE" as she walks by. She clears space on top of a table and begins her work. She begins cutting up the raincoat and stitching parts back together to her design. She begins to think of ways to express her new sinful personal. She takes metal wire, thimbles, and sewing needles to make some sort of claws for each finger. Selina tirelessly works through the night and looks possessed as she uses the sewing machine to put her finishing touches on what begins to look like a full-body suit. As the sewing machine runs, Selina tilts her head back while lustfully looking at her magnificent work, as if she was receiving an orgasm. After being done with the sewing machine, she begins to search through the mess on the desk consisting of bandages, spools of thread, various scissors, screwdrivers, and measuring tape to pull something small...one of the makeshift claws she made using a thimble, wire and bent nail. She holds it up with her still-bloody hand staring it all the while licking her lips delightfully. She then takes a fine black PVC glove on the table which Selina had used for a Halloween costume once and slips it on her slender left hand. She uses her right hand to make sure the glove is put on perfectly tight. She tests her grip with the glove on and loves how it feels against her own skin. She then takes the claw she just had and begins putting it over her left ring finger realizing it does not fit quite well...but it does fit securely on her left pinky as the claw stays on.

She begins to work on making different claws out whatever sharp objects and materials she could muster. After Selina finished with her clawed gloves, Selina went back to the other room and began searching on the ground where she had pulled the raincoat. She found a large shoebox and brought back into her room. She opened the lid of the box and inside were a pair of knee-high laced patent high-heeled boots. They had been a gift from a friend hoping she could eventually use them to spice things up in her life with her now ex-boyfriend, but was always too shy and uncomfortable to wear. But now she had the perfect use for these boots as it helped complete her new look so well. She felt the long shaft of the boots and her body shuttered from ecstasy by the feel of it. Only one thing was now missing to complete her look. She needed a mask that would show her strength and dominance and intimidate those before her. Selina began to take leftover PVC pieces and stitch together a mask. She cut large eyeholes on it. She thought it had looked like bondage mask, until her cat Miss Kitty began meowing, and then Selina added one additional feature to her mask...cat ears. By the end of the night, Selina smiles as she looks at her end result of her work. Selina assembles everything and puts it all on. She appears before her apartment window with her cats in her newly sleek black outfit...and in her new dry and sultry voice says "I don't know about you Miss Kitty, but I feel...so much...yummier." while squatting down with her hands on right above her knees and traveling up to her luscious hips and feeling up her beautiful breasts and ending up to a relaxed yoga stretch above her head as her new free persona...Catwoman. The sound her costume made with each movement gave her such thrill and the how tight it was on her entire body made her so wet. She began rubbing her hands on her succulent breasts and her round ass. Eventually, she could not help it anymore as her gloved hand found its way rubbing her clit. She lied down and began rubbing her clit ferociously. It never felt this good before. Selina began moaning louder and louder. Very soon, she covered her own mouth with her other gloved hand to muffle her own moans. She could smell the PVC gloves and loved it. Selina even gave a few licks with her tongue on the soft shiny material. She began to orgasm like no other time she has ever before and loved the pleasure she felt. All the excitement and thrill through the night eventually took its toll and Selina fell asleep dressed in her Catwoman garb


	2. Chapter 2

Selina finds herself waking up naked on the floor of her trashed apartment the next night when she hears a loud boom in the distance of her apartment. She has slept the whole day through and seems a little confused when she wakes up. Right beside her is the shiny black outfit she made the night before. She had somehow subconsciously removed everything in her slumber. She gets up and looks out nearby of Gotham and notices the Red Triangle Circus Gang is causing mayhem again. Hesitating a moment, Selina instinctively grabs the costume and begins to don everything, slinking into her catsuit, putting on her tight gloves and lacing up her high-heeled latex boots. She slips over her mask. She glimpses herself in the mirror and is again amazed how she looks. She doesn't even recognize herself and feels like a different person. Selina thinks this is the perfect time to debut her new self as Catwoman.

Catwoman heads out of her apartment through the fire escape and goes up to the roof of her building for her first night on the prowl. A few blocks away, circus members are causing rampage on the streets and looting stores. Catwoman runs and jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She stops on top of one rooftop to take a breath and looks down at the carnage down below seeing various clowns and circus characters on the streets. She thinks back at how one took advantage of her weakness when she was just her former meek self. Becoming enraged at the thought, she thought she would take revenge and show them who would take advantage of who. Suddenly, a loud alarm goes off in building that Catwoman is standing on. She begins to hear rustling coming up the stairs and turns behind her to see a roof access door. She quickly runs to the side of the roof access as the door pops open. Two clowns run out towing large bags over their shoulders. Catwoman quickly lounges out from the side towards the clowns as they turn their heads towards her surprised at the sleek black figure. The nearest clown to her is too slow to react as Catwoman quickly springs her homemade claws and slashes his face. The clown stumbles backwards as he drops his bag and puts his hands to his bleeding face. Catwoman quickly launches a flurry of kicks to his midsection with her sharp heels in which he then falls to the ground hard. The clown is down rolling in pain on the ground with his hands to his face. In the meantime, the second clown has already dropped his bag and tries to savagely kick Catwoman in the stomach. She pants and giggles and says "You know...I've never done this before." The clown tries to pull a gun out, but Catwoman rockettes it. She suddenly does a flip and traps the clown's between her boots before bringing her body back up and using her weight and momentum to force him down to the ground hard in hurricanrana-type of move. The second clown is now on the ground writhing in pain as well. Catwoman gets up panting heavily, pleased seeing the two clowns on the ground.

Suddenly hears footsteps coming up from the stairs. Out comes another circus member dressed as ringleader in a red coat, black top hat, and a black whip wrapped in loops on his shoulder. Catwoman retracts her claws and turns around with her hands extended down to her sides and her legs apart. The ringleader looks at the scene of the two clown henchmen down on the ground and then back at her. He is aware of the potential danger danger of the situation shown by the clowns but he cannot help but be enticed by the mysterious woman's gorgeous shiny tight body. The ringleader then notices her feline mask with cat ears and says, "Well look what the cat dragged in." Catwoman only gives a grin as the ringleader slowly begins to walk a little bit towards her over confidently. As he does so, he starts to unbutton the button on his shoulder holding the whip on his shoulder. Catwoman notices the whip and is suddenly intrigued by it. She quickly moves in and launches a swift kick in between his legs. The ringleader is surprised by the blow but does not fall. Catwoman delivers another fierce kick to his balls and this time the ringleader lets out a gasp of air and falls to his knees. His hands instinctively goes to protect his crotch. Catwoman quickly pulls him by the collar of his coat and pushes him against the small wall next to the door opening. She giggles as she tries to deliver some knee shots to his balls. But the ringleader is trying hard to fight through the intense pain from the first few shots and also guard his own groin from her knew. Catwoman notices and forcefully uses her left hand to pull away the ringleader's protective hands as she delivers another knee to his exposed cock and balls. He lets out another whimper. But this time, Catwoman did not bring her knee down as she's kept it pushing up against his injured cock. She smiles playfully as she begins to drill her knee into his balls in circular motions. At this point, the ringleader begins to embrace the ballbusting by this woman dressed like a dominatrix. Catwoman then takes whip still wrapped on his shoulder and says, "I think this looks better with my outfit than yours." Just as she removes the whip from his shoulder she stops kneeing his balls and delivers a quick punch to his face which bounces his head back to the wall and knocks him out.

The ringleader slinks down as Catwoman uncoils the whip and looks at it. She loves the look and feel of it in her hands. "Mmm...a girl's got to accessorize," she says out loud while smiling deviously of how she could use the whip. She quickly coils the whip around her her neck and body, leaving the end of the whip flowing down her butt making it look like a tail and appearing even more feline now. As she is wrapping the whip around her body, she begins to hear some rotating helicopter blades in the close distance. It's the Penguin swirling through the air with a mad cackle as he suddenly notices the scene of the rooftop with his downed henchmen. Penguin says, "And what do we have here? A new girl in town." as he then begins making playful cat yelping noises. Catwoman takes notice of the lustful Penguin flying away and begins making deductions the grotesque figure is part of the Red Triangle Circus Gang. The night is still young and Catwoman pauses for a breath of sanity before doing a giddy leap onto the next building's drainpipe.

Coincidentally, she stumbles upon a relatively normal looking mugger who's trying to take advantage of the chaos on the streets to rape another woman down below. She suddenly comes down upon from the drain pipes him with her tight legs around his neck and slams her hands down on his head. The mugger falls down as she gets off of him. The mugger gets up and is a little disoriented but is prepare to fight her. Catwoman, acting a little playful, says "I just love a big strong man who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size…" She gives the mugger a few swift kicks to the body and the mugger is pushed against a wall. Catwoman raises her right hand and springs her claws...and suddenly slashes the mugger's face while saying "Tic...tac...toe" and knocking him out with a punch with a smile on her face. She can't believe how easy it was. While in thought, the woman begins to thank her...but Catwoman slowly turns to face her and pushes her gloved hand against the woman's face and states, "You make it so easy don't you...always waiting for some Batman to save you…"

Just then, a dark bat figure comes down from the rooftop and lands about 10 yards from Catwoman and the woman. It's Batman! He witnesses the unconscious man on the ground with scratches and blood on his face and sees Catwoman pushing the woman against the wall. Batman, not sure of the situation, begins to question in his low Batman voice "What's going on here? Did you do this?". Catwoman slowly lets go of the woman and turns around and when her gaze is upon Batman, a sly smile mixed with curiosity and satisfaction appears on her face. She does not answer his question, but Batman sees her right hand with claws and some hints of blood on them. With all the recent attacks on Gotham, he quickly assumes she is part of the Red Triangle Circus gang and pulls some batcuffs out of his utility belt and says "I'm taking you in..." Catwoman, still remaining silent, takes her left hand with retracted claws...and springs them to action, not about to let her first night as her new persona be ruined. The lone woman runs down the alleyway from the scene. Batman, thinking this will be easy as he believes he can overpower her, begins to approach Catwoman...and then she softly utters seducingly, "Be gentle...it's my first time…". She throws a kick at Batman, who is surprised, and falls back after getting hit and drops the batcuffs on the ground. He falls back a little and she tries to give him a few slashes. She manages to give Batman a forceful hit with her clawed hands to his face. Catwoman takes advantage of the moment and begins to deliver more kicks into Batman's face and body with her deadly heels. Eventually Batman is able to recover and dodge her attacks. He catches one of her wrists and delivers a backhand to her that sends Catwoman knocking down onto the ground. Catwoman, on her knees and hands breathing heavily, looks up to Batman with a terrified face and speaks in shock "How could you?! I'm a woman!" Batman, unrealizing what he just did, began to walk over to her to help her up and say "I'm sorry...I...I…" The sudden blow from Batman shook Selina's mind and made her realize what was an easy fight earlier with the mugger was not the case with Batman, but then she remembers when he had saved her from the Red Triangle Circus clown when they attacked Gotham the week before. Batman begins to help her up slowly. Catwoman, still breathing heavily, gives Batman a deep gaze as Batman then begins to be mesmerized by who this mysterious woman was. "Who are you? Who's the man behind the bat? Maybe you can help me find the woman behind the cat," Catwoman says in a seductive voice while raising her right hand up and then onto Batman's emblem on his chest. Batman's gaze on her is deeply attentive. He begins to crack a very light smile lowering his defenses as she begins to feel her hand up on him. He is slightly turned on by the sight of her in her tight shiny vinyl outfit. Her mask reminds him of a S&M mask but with sensual cat ears making her look feline. Her body is toned and her breasts are being squeezed tightly by her costume. Batman looks at her intently all the while knowing his cock is getting harder by the sight of her. Her hand motions on his body are not helping as she begins to lower her hand feeling down his abdomen area..."No...that's not you," she murmurs. Batman is confused but is surprisingly eager thinking of what she may do. Catwoman's hand begins to explore lower and lower slowly, eventually landing gently on his rubber crotch area. Despite the batsuit being designed for having room for his private parts, Catwoman's hand was pressed against Batman's crotch and could feel his now hardened cock through his suit. "Ahhhhh...there you are…" Catwoman said sultrily.

At that moment, Batman could not react as Catwoman quickly used one of her claws to swiftly open the crotch area of his suit. When she managed to peel the part of the suit away, it was no surprise his large cock sprang out already hard. Immediately, she took her left hand and pushed Batman against the wall and grabbed his hard cock with her right hand. She begins stroking his cock, and Batman gave a groan of pleasure. Her hands stroked slowly and the feeling of the smooth vinyl accentuated each stroke for Batman. Eventually, she gives a little sigh of pleasure of the sight of his cock getting bigger by her hands. She squats down slowly putting her face near his cock looking it face-to-face. Batman is frozen against the wall by the feeling of ecstasy from her handjob. Catwoman has him where she wants him. She then remembers that she had slept the whole day away earlier without eating and then sensually says, "I haven't been fed all day...and this kitty wants some milk…" With that, Catwoman wraps her moist lips around Batman's hard cock and begins sucking. Batman is amazed by the work of her tongue working on his penis. She fits his entire cock down her throat. She sucks and sucks leaving trails of her sticky saliva on his cock. She rolls her tongue and flaps it around his dick. She continues to suck and use her tongue on his cock. Batman's cock is throbbing and can't take it anymore and shoots a huge load into her mouth. Batman lets out a loud grunt of relief. She lets the cum sit in her mouth and began moaning erotically…"Mmmmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmm" [think the scene when she ate Penguin's bird in the movie]. Catwoman used her right hand to rub her tummy in a circular motion like she was getting full from his milk. Her body swayed a little back and forth in a trance-like manner while she was mixing the warm cum with her saliva in her mouth. Batman was amazed of everything that transpired and was breathing heavily leaning back against the wall as if he had weak knees. Catwoman had Batman where she wanted him. She took her left hand and brought it close to her mouth to let some of the cum mixed with her saliva drop onto it. She them took it and began to rub her shiny latex glove all over the Batman's suit covering it with his cum. She spread the white substance all over. Catwoman opened his eyes and looked what she was doing. Suddenly, Catwoman brought her hand back to her mouth to carefully drop the rest of the cum into her hand and then quickly went to rub it all over Batman's exposed mouth. Batman was shocked as she rubbed his spunk all over his mouth. "Mmm doesn't that taste good?" she said. Batman's mouth was partially open and he could taste the cum off her gloves. He began to gag a little. But then, she stops and closes the distance between her and Batman and her face goes close to Batman's ear. Her facial expression suddenly changes to something more serious and and lets out a dry…"I am Catwoman...hear me roar…". And with that, she quickly performs a backflip in which the toe of her boot catches Batman's chin and knocks him down and out for the count. As Batman murmurs and slumps down against the wall, Catwoman begins to leave the scene, she goes over to the batcuffs and picks them up intent on keeping it as a souvenir of her first night out (just as she did with the taser from the clown). She grabs it and while looking at it, smiles thinking of her first encounter as Catwoman. She was pleased at how it turned out being able to make Batman hard and explode with cum like that. She felt so dirty but felt good by it. She was able take advantage of Batman so easily and get away without getting caught this night. She smiles into the night and somersaults away down the alley.

Batman regains consciousness rather quickly and doesn't realize that Catwoman has left the scene right away. Collecting himself, he looks around and then down to see the mess of his own cum all over his batsuit and his exposed shrunk-down penis. His lower half of his face feels sticky from the drying cum. This first encounter with Catwoman was confusing and mystifying at the same time, but more importantly, in the end, it was quite embarrassing for him with the results that occurred. He would have to travel back to Batcave with his own cum on his suit and face...


	3. Chapter 3

After returning back to her apartment that night Selina's feeling of thrills calmed down and went through the events of the night. She had been able to take some revenge on the Red Triangle Circus Gang that took advantage of her former self. In addition, she was able to acquire a new souvenir and weapon in the form of the whip. But more importantly she was able to take down Batman and humiliate him realizing all men were weak and pathetic to her. She felt a rush of power and thought she could go further with even the great Batman. But in the meantime, she considered showing up to the office to surprise Max Shreck, the man and her employer who shoved her out a window, to see his reaction of being alive. Selina took off her costume and left it scattered on the floor amidst the mess that was of her tiny apartment. She walked over to her murphy bed and fell on top of the mattress with her naked body and went to sleep.

The next day, Max Shreck was in the meeting room with Bruce Wayne. The conversation got heated over Oswald Cobblepot. "Wayne, I will not stand for mudslinging in this office! If my assistant was here, she would have escorted you out to…" Selina appears through the doors behind Max as Bruce's attention is directed towards her. Max's son, Chip, cautiously follows behind her. Selina continues Max's statement with, "anywhere he wants. Preferably some...nice spot, grotto, or secluded hideaway." She looks over to Bruce and adds a quick "Nice suit" remark. Selina is dressed on a simple gray office dress with a black blazer. She has a big bandaid on her forehead and her right hand has tape wrapped around it. Bruce looks over at the messy haired dirty-blonde and is mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. Max's face is stoic by her sudden appearance but is utterly shocked. "Selina…?" he says lightly. "Selina, Selina…" he repeats trying to comprehend what's going on. Selina responds with "That's my name Maximillions,don't wear it out or I'll make you buy me a new one." Max replied in a slow and shocked tone, "Selina...this is Bruce...Wayne." Bruce then interjects, "Yeah, we've met." Selina then replies, "Have we?" Bruce then responds, "Oh I'm sorry, you know what, I mistook me for somebody else. I'm sorry." Selina catches his mistake and says, "You mean mistook me." Bruce replies back confused as he is still ensnared by her beauty, "I mistook me...yeah, yeah. Isn't that what I said?" Selina firmly says, "No, I don't think so"

Bruce tries to recover and change topics by asking, "What happened?" pointing at her bandaid on her forehead. Max growing nervous then interjects and says, "Did you injure yourself...on that ski slope? Is that why you cut your vacation and came back?" His face was stern, almost threatening her, to not say what happened. Selina looks at him and decides to play along for now. She goes off on a tangent about it being a blur and not having complete amnesia but having memories from childhood. Max tries to calmly stop the madness and interrupts Selina and says, "Selina, please...show out Mr. Wayne" Selina, playfully responds, "With pleasure." and hooks her left arm around his to lead him out.

As they walk out, Chip's gaze follows her. He is completely shocked as well. He quickly close the French doors behind them and goes over to talk with his father. "Dad, you buy that blur business?" Max tells Chip, "Find out if her memory is as unrefreshed as she says it is. Any little flashback sequences, you know what to do. In the meantime, I got bigger fish to fry."

That night Chip is standing on the rooftop across Selina's apartment. He looks over and notices the now "HELL HERE" pink neon sign in her bedroom. He then sees Selina walk into the bedroom in black bra and panties to pick up some leather knee high boots and something slinky and shiny black and walk out into her living room. He says to himself out loud, "What is with this woman?"

A little bit later, Chip wanted to take a closer look and brings himself right outside her apartment door. He doesn't bother knocking and tries to turn the knob. Strange enough the door isn't locked and opens by itself. The apartment is dark with no lights but the pink neon sign in the other room gives some light for him to see outlines in the apartment. Chip slowly walks into the apartment and notices an outline of a figure lying languidly across the couch. He tries to calmly say, "Uh Selina, is that you?" Suddenly, the figure gets up from the shadows and quickly runs into Chip with her left arm reaching out to him and her right arm behind her. She embraces him and says sarcastically, "Oh Chip, I just can't contain my feelings for you anymore. You send chills down my body." Chip then realizes Selina is completely naked with the assistance of the light coming behind him from the hallway. Selina then changes her tone and says, "I hope these feelings don't shock you." Just then, Selina pulls her right hand behind her up. In it is the O-Mega taser she had taken from the clown. She turns it on and it looks like a sparkler in the dark. She uses its on Chip's neck and his whole body shakes before his knees give out and he is kneeling. Selina moves to the side as his limp body falls forward.

Selina closes the door behind him and drags his body to her bedroom. She begins to strip him of all his clothes. In no time, he is now lying on her apartment floor naked. Quickly, she drags his body to the corner where her Murphy bed is. The bed is in the upright position with the bottom of the bed's metal framing rods are facing front. She takes various uncoiled wire hangers in hand and begins to make her Murphy bed into something that looks weird and painful. She lifts Chip's body up and pushes him against the bed with his front facing it. Selina lifts his right arm to a set of metal hangers are wrapped around the metal rod on the right side and begins to coil them around his arm to secure it in place. She then does the same with his left arm. In no time, Selina has managed to tie Chip's arms and legs to the metal rods with each part spread out. She takes a blindfold and covers it around his eyes.

A little while later, Chip regains consciousness. He feels his naked body against the cold metal rods and tries to shake himself loose to no avail. "Hey Selina! What's going on here?" a scared Chip yelled.

Suddenly, a sharp pain struck Chip's back. It was from the crack of a whip "You will call me Mistress from now on!" yelled Selina in her dominating Catwoman voice. "Selina, seriously...this needs to…" Chip said. Without even getting the chance to finish his sentence, Selina gave him another lash. "Ow!" Chip cried out loud. Selina then took another cloth and put it over his head and tied it around his mouth. Chip shook the bed frame even more as he tried to mumble through the gag. Selina then continued whipping his back and exposed buttocks until all of it was covered with whip marks. Eventually, she stopped and went to grab a steel chair from the closet in the other room. She set it in the middle of the floor. Chip's body was numb and had no energy to do anything from the whipping he just took. Selina went over and took her claw-gloved hand and cut through the hangers to release Chip. His body fell to the floor and Selina dragged it to the chair and positioned his body to sit on it. Chip was in no state to resist or run away. Selina took precautions and retrieved the batcuffs she took from the first encounter with Batman and cuffed Chip's hands behind his back. Selina was behind him and then said, "We're going to make a phone call to Daddy. You're going to tell him that you're going to tell him that you're going to go out of town for the next two weeks. If you don't, there will be some grave consequences…" At the moment, Selina took a talon and dragged it down Chip's left cheek. Chip felt the cut and the blood dripping but didn't know what it was from because he was still blindfolded. "...If you know what I mean..," suggested Selina. She then said, "Do you understand? Nod if you do." Chip whimpered a little but reluctantly nodded. She took the phone and dialed the number and removed his gag covering his mouth. The phone rang but Max didn't pick up and it went to the voice machine. Chip left a message as calmly as he could fearing what Selina would do to him…"Hey Dad...I, I'm gonna be out of town for two weeks. Just need some time off. Nothing to worry about."

When he was done, she went behind him and removed his blindfold. His eyes slowly opened wearily. The first thing he sees is the "HELL HERE" pink neon sign in front of him. He gives a light moan agreeing this felt like hell for him. Selina then swings around Chip's view and lands her latex covered ass on his lap. Her legs outside his legs, and her arms stretched out past both sides of his necks. Selina is wearing her Catwoman outfit except she doesn't have her mask on. The all-latex stitched outfit and boots are perfect for the dominatrix-like scene. Chip sees Selina's beautiful face in her dark eye makeup and dark red lipstick. She gives a little flirty smile to him. His face shows signs of fear and weakness, but she begins to grind her smooth latex crotch against his dick. It begins to get very hard very fast. "Don't worry Chip, I'll take good care of you. And afterwards, you're going to take real good care of me," Selina said playfully with a smirk.

"But first, I think you need some more obedience training, my little pup...or bitch I should say," Selina said condescendingly. Selina quickly gagged him again as she got up from his lap and went to the living room and came back with a collar and leash. She put it around his neck and then tugged him up from his seat and led him to her living room. Chip moved very slowly and weakly. In the middle of the living room, sitting on the floor, was a dog cage. Selina forced Chip inside the cage.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Selina tortured Chip and broke him down. Every morning, she would humiliate Chip by allowing him to piss and shit in a large kitty litter box before putting his naked self back in the dog cage and handcuffed. Selina would then prepare a bowl with dog food and then go to the bathroom to piss in another bowl and leave it in the cage with him for him to consume if he chose to during the day while she was out at work. At first, Selina knew Chip would be reluctant and tried very hard to resist, and as such, she gagged Chip so he could not eat, drink, or call for help. It wasn't before he was too weak that he realized that there was no way out of this and finally submitted to Selina fully. He was then allowed to not have a gag on during the day so he could eat the dog food and drink her golden nectar for some sustenance. At night, when Selina returned back the apartment, she would get dressed in her Catwoman costume without the mask and give him a good torture session, whether it be on his nipples, his cock, or his asshole. Selina enjoyed being a dominant and being called Mistress. After the session, Selina would feed her slave canned tuna, but would first drop it on the dirty floor and use her boots to step on it before having Chip eat it off her boots clean. She would then spit in his mouth.

Two weeks were almost by and Chip had knew that she couldn't keep him there forever. His will and mind had been pretty broken but he thought to himself that he was almost free. Selina knew this too and did one last act before setting her little bitch back into the free world. On the last night, Selina dressed in her latex catsuit, boots, and gloves pulled Chip out of his cage. "Aren't you happy that I'm going to let you tonight Chip?". Chip fearfully responded, "Y...Y...Yes, Mistress." Selina gave a playful smile and said, "But before I do, I do have a gift for you for being the good little bitch you are." Chip was nervous of what it could be. Selina pulled him out of his cage and made him sit in the middle of the floor as Chip had not been used to standing or walking for two weeks. Suddenly, Selina began to play with his pathetic limp dick. She rubbed it in circular motions to get it hard. Despite his body being weak, Chip's cock was not susceptible to her soft hands that knew how to work magic. Chip gave light little moans. This pleasure was worlds apart of the pain he was feeling so he embraced it. He thought to himself that he accomplished what his Mistress wanted and therefore, was being rewarded. As soon as Selina could get his cock harder and to a good size, she pushed Chip down with his back on the ground. She quickly grabbed both his legs and put it over the top of his head. She stroked his cock a little more and then resumed pushing down on his legs towards his face. She then commanded, "I want you to suck your on cock! Right now!" Chip showed shock in his face. "Open your mouth right now or else!" yelled Selina. Chip, not refusing, opened his mouth as Selina helped push his legs further so that the tip of Chip's cock was in his mouth. "Now use your tongue and suck yourself off!" Selina commanded. Chip had no choice but to do as he was told and began sucking his own penis. He used his tongue and kept sucking. Selina quickly grabbed a camera near her and took a quick picture Chip sucking his own dick. Soon enough, Chip exploded and came in his mouth. Having never tasted cum before, he choked when he shot his load in his mouth. His spunk overflowed his mouth as he was gasping for air. Selina then took another picture of his cum-filled mouth and cum-covered lips. "Swallow it you little sissy bitch!" yelled Selina. Chip complied and swallowed his own semen.

As Selina released his legs back on the ground, Chip's dick was shrinking and becoming limp again. Selina then went to the other room and came back with something small made of steel. It was a chastity device! Selina then said, "Here's your real going away present my little slave." She slipped the ring through and put the cage on his limp deck and put the screws in before finally putting the lock on. Chip saw his tiny cock in the steel cage and moaned in a sad fashion. Selina then said dominantly, "From now on even when you're out in the world, you will forever be my slave bitch." With a grin on her face, she added, "You will also be financially supporting me and giving me money every week. You will withdraw it from your personal account and put it in an envelope for me. I will come to your office every Monday to pick it up." Then Selina playfully said, "I think your Mistress deserves to be spoiled and only have the more luxurious things in life right, slave?". Chip gave a moan and responded, "Yes Mistress". Selina's demeanor then turned serious and threatened, "If you don't do as you're told slave, I will reveal these pictures to the world of you sucking your own cock and eating your own cum. At the same time, don't ever think about jerking off as that chastity cage will be on you forever. But do as I say, and I will award you with some release." Chip had no choice to comply and do what she said. "Is that clear my little bitch slave?" Chip then gave his final response, "Yes Mistress, anything you say."

And with that, Selina allowed Chip to finally leave his hell. She gave him back his clothes and let him out the door. After had slowly and painfully left her apartment, Selina gleefully danced in circles for having a financial slave added to her collection. She only thought the wonders of her lifestyle only getting from here on out. With the thrills of dominating Chip as well as the idea of what she now could do and get with Chip's money, her body felt quivers. Before she passed out for the night, she awarded herself with a masturbation session for herself and fingered her clit through her tight black latex costume until she orgasmed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the surge of excitement and power from the night before began to make Selina crave more. Locking up Chip's cock to make him her obedient slave gave her another idea she wanted to try. Nightfall comes and Selina is sitting on her chair I'm her bra and panties. She sees her Catwoman costume in front of her on her table and pulls it to her and puts it across her lap. The cool vinyl touches her thighs and gives her shivers. She puts on both her long Catwoman vinyl gloves and begins to stroke her arm like a huge cock feeling the gloves against her arm. The feeling of it turns her on so much she becomes more excited on her next prowl in Gotham. Selina then quickly removes her gloves to take her bra and panties off and slip into her tight fitting catsuit. She then pulls her mask over her head and begins to apply her dark and sultry makeup and puts on red lipstick. Selina looks into the mirror of her gorgeous body in the vinyl catsuit and her seductive makeup. She gives a quick "Mmmm" before putting her boots and her gloves on. She grabs her whip and ties it around her body and goes into the other room to grab something small and shiny and attaches it to the of her boot. Catwoman quickly goes out her window and down the fire escape.

Catwoman wanders the streets as chaos ensues by the Red Triangle Gang and expects Batman to be around tonight. But in the meanwhile, Catwoman brings herself to Shreck's department store. She pops her face in front of the glass which has a cartoon cat in front of it. She sees no one inside and makes her way inside screeching her claws against the window as she skips by. Catwoman breaks into the store and is feeling playful. Knowing she will meet Batman later amidst all the trouble outside, Catwoman wanted to have a little fun. She cartwheels down an aisle and jumps off a trampoline. Landing on her heels, she uncoils her whip wrapped around her body that gives her an appearance of having a tail. She begins to use the whip to destroy three mannequin heads before using the rope to jump rope to the jewelry section of the store. She stops in front of a glass case and uses the handle to break the glass cases as she swings the whip.

Two security guards come up behind her as she is destroying the case. She slowly turns around and tucks handle of the whip against her right arm and hip. The guards are bewildered by the cat burglar. They are entranced by the tight body in black PVC. One of the guards cracks a remark, "I don't know whether to open fire or fall in love." They suddenly pull out their pistols and point it at her. Catwoman then iterates, "You poor guys, always confusing your pistols with your privates," as she quickly cracks her whip at one guard's hand and then the other guard's hand effectively knocking their pistols far in front of them. The guards are shocked, but Catwoman gives them a coy smile as she wraps the whip around her body again. She slowly walks over suggestively; one boot in front of another. Her hips sway sensually as she approaches the guards. The guards are frozen out of fear and curiosity. She stops in front of them as she smiles at them. The guards don't know what to do, but suddenly she gently puts her hands on each of their crotches. The guards don't even notice her sharp claws at first but their cocks suddenly feel the sensation of her hands. She begins to rub their cocks in a circular motion. The guards are a bit surprised but give a little moan of pleasure. They notice she gives a deep breath through her open mouth and she has a playful face on. Catwoman stops her hands and wraps around their back of their bodies and pulls out the handcuff on each of their belts. She brings them up and dangles a handcuff in each of her hands in front of their faces. Catwoman then says, "It's alright boys, let's play with these toys instead." She gives a sadistic smile as the guards look at each other and give a big grin as think they're going to get some action from her. "Whip em out!" Catwoman demanded. The guards quickly knew what she meant and unbuckled their belts and started undoing their pants. They both pull their pants down swiftly and let their cocks come out exposed. Catwoman was amused as they were already hard from her brief contact. As they were pulling down their pants, Catwoman opens each handcuff and slowly walked around behind the guards without their notice. As the guards stood up after dropping their pants, she quickly grabbed each hand of each guard and handcuffed it to their other hand behind their backs. "Hey, what the!" exclaimed the guards as she handcuffed their hands behind their back. It became a struggle for the guards to move as their pants were down and binding their feet and their hands were cuffed behind their back. "Relax, boys…" Catwoman replies as she circles back in front of them gracefully and grabs both cocks in each of her hands and starts stroking them slowly. Catwoman's soft gloves work their usual magic. The guards can't help by moan as their eyes shut and their heads swing backwards a little. She stands in front of them and begins to stroke faster and faster until both guards' penis heads are swelling. She continues to jerk them off until they're about to explode and then at the last second points both their penis up close to her hips as they release their cum all over her shiny black latex hips. Both guards release a sigh of pleasure as they are cumming. Catwoman then stops and grabs the tie of the guard standing to her left and wraps it around her right hand to pull him to her right side. Just as quickly, she wraps her left hand around the tie of the other guard now to her left side. Her hands wrap up higher on the ties until her talons are near the throats of the guards. The guards become petrified as they see the razor sharp claws and yell "Hey lady, please don't hurt us!". "Well boys, look at the mess you made on me…" The guards looked down at her shiny hips and noticed all the cum staining and dripping on her costume. "I've got a hot date with Batman tonight and I can't meet him with all this filth on me...so you're going to clean it up...with your tongues" The guards stood there full of fear for one swift motion of her claws, their throats would be slit. Catwoman gave one of her devious grins and nodded downwards towards the guards as a signal. The guards slowly got on their knees with Catwoman's claws slowly following their necks. The guards' faces now were in front of her hips with all the cum on it. The guards gulped as they saw the cum up close and personal. The guards gave a look of hesitation as they realized what was in front of them was the other's cum...and they were about to lick it all up. The guards at first whimpered and try to shake their head in defiance about licking the other's cum. Catwoman gave a little tug at their ties and her steel talons gently touched their necks to give them more incentive. The guards felt the cold steel on their necks and realized their predicament and had no choice. They leaned closer to her hips and sticked out their tongues to push it against drops of cum on her latex hips. They gave slow, resistant laps with their tongues licking up the cum. "Come on boys, lick it all up...I don't want a single drop on me." The guards began to lick up all the cum faster fearing for their lives. Eventually they managed to clean up all the cum that was flowing down her hips and thighs. Catwoman looked at her legs noticing they had done it and gave a little humiliating laugh as the guards were choking on each other's cum. Catwoman then suddenly slammed their heads together effectively knocking them both out. She uncoiled their ties from her hand and went on her merrily way to continue her fun. She goes to the Auto section of the department store and grabs three aerosol cans and skips over to the Kitchenware section. She places the aerosol cans on top of a microwave and goes over to nearby wall panel. She lunges her right hand through the panel and uses her left hand to pull her right hand down to open up the panel. Inside there is a gas tank in which Catwoman then pulls the pipe line off. Gas begins to leak out and she walks back to the microwave and opens the microwave door. She takes the aerosol cans and shoves into the microwave. She sets up the microwave and starts it and begins to leave the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside Shreck's department store, Batman and Penguin are in conversation with one another going back and forth until the sound of someone moving towards them catches their attention. Both quickly turn their head to notice a sleek figure clad in black latex performing backflips towards them. She suddenly stops and turns to the both of them. She has her arms in the air in a defensive position panting heavily after her somersaults. She looks at both the Batman and Penguin and notice the Batman is again hypnotized by her. She puts her arms down and in a dry sultry voice says "Meow…." At that very moment the department store behind her explodes into flames. Batman and Penguin cover their eyes from the bright flash of flames. As quickly as they recover, Catwoman is gone. Batman turns his vision to a nearby building and sees the figure in shiny black scale the side of a building. Just as quickly, he remembers the Penguin and turns to see him preparing his escape. The penguin prepares his umbrella-turned-copter blades and says "Gotta fly!" Penguin lifts into the air as Batman witnesses his escape and as he begins to sort through what is going on, he quickly moves to the building.

Meanwhile, on top of the building, Catwoman stands on the ledge against a rooftop power shack witnessing the Penguin fly away with a cheshire grin on her face as she swings her whip back and forth now confirming the Penguin is related on all the mayhem after seeing him in the sky the other night and knows he is an enemy of Batman. As the Penguin flies off, Catwoman quickly runs around the power shack to climb up it to await her prey.

Batman is scaling the building through the fire escape on the side of the building. As he gets to top of the roof, he is surprised to see the black figure lay there on top as if it were a bed (think the scene in the movie when she's in Penguin's bed/office). Her body curled up on top of the shack and her round ass and hips accentuated by the shiny latex. She looked like she was enticing Batman to come over, but this was merely a tease. She then says, "Hey Stud, where's the fire?". Batman freezes and is memorized by her tantalizing tattered vinyl costume once more. In his moment of silence, Catwoman says in a playful tone, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue, Batman?". Just then Batman snaps out of it remembering she most likely caused the explosion below and begins walks over to climb the ladder to the top of the shack. As he swiftly climbs the ladder and is about to get to top of the shack, Catwoman quickly turns her body and gives Batman a swift kick in the face with her stiletto heeled boot. The kick knocks Batman off the ladder and back onto the rooftop. Batman flies back from the force of the kick and Catwoman follows suit by jumping down the shack.

Catwoman continues her assault delivering some kicks and swinging backhands to is able to connect a devastating roundhouse kick to Batman's abdomen. As Batman recovers and stands right back up, Catwoman poises herself to strike with her claws and hisses. Batman is bewildered and then he realizes the danger he is again as he witnesses her claws prepare to strike. His eyes open wide as he thinks of how much damage those claws could do even with his armor as it could probably pierce through the weak spots, especially after she used them in their last encounter to cut a hole in the crotch of his suit. Catwoman then strikes Batman again in the face, and continues her assault. He manages to block one of her hits and counters with his own punch knocking her down.

As he approached her, Catwoman quickly spun and delivered a powerful kick to Batman's midsection again. Batman flails back putting some distance between them. Using the momentum from the kick, Catwoman quickly uncoils her whip wrapped around her beautiful fit body and begins cracking her whip on the ground. The sudden surprise of the whip took Batman off guard and he began to stumble backwards losing some balance. Catwoman lashes her whip around Batman's leg and gives a strong tug pulling him down onto the ground with his head hitting the floor hard.

The fall had stunned Batman a little and he tries to sit up to recover. He is momentarily disoriented as Catwoman walks over slowly with her hips swaying seductively. Batman is struggling, but suddenly one of Catwoman's heeled boots pushes against Batman's chest and he's lying back down on the ground. She steps on his left forearm. Then Catwoman bends down putting her left knee on top of Batman's right arm, and then gracefully dropping her boot down to his left arm effectively pinning down while she is straddling him. Batman cannot move with her entire body weight on top of him. She speaks first, "You're catnip to a girl like me: handsome, dazed...and to die for." Batman just lets out an utter "Ughhh…", still feeling some throbbing from his head and her weight on top of most of his body. "How did you enjoy THAT night? Was it everything you wanted? I'm sure it was, but I want a little more…" Catwoman poured out with an almost sadistic smile on her face. Batman was perplexed on what she was going to do now. He thought he was maybe going to get lucky again and that she would again milk him like the first time when she had said she wanted more. She then raises her right black gloved hand and begins to twirling it as if she were admiring some fancy jewelry on it. "I still see the cum stains you left when I finished you off the last time…", she said as Batman began to notice his dried cum stains on her shiny gloves when he first climaxed all over. He had not received sexual release in so long but it felt so good...

She then sensually says to Batman, "The thought of making you bust your load makes me feel all...dirty…" and then continued, "Maybe I'll just myself a bath right here." Catwoman then began to lick her glove up starting from her forearm to her hand. She gave herself a few rounds of licks with every lap purposefully exposing her long pink and moist tongue. Her tongue touched every cum stain. She really did look like she was cleaning herself up in a feline fashion. Catwoman could see Batman's eyes open a little wider with interest. Batman licked his lips in excitement as she licked her stale cum-covered gloves clean. She began wiggling her butt a bit on his crotch. She could feel his cock getting harder through his batsuit. She began to gyrate her hips and ass in a back and forth motion...eventually grinding against his penis through his suit. He felt every motion of it and his cock was getting hard again. "My my, is that new bat-gadget in your belt...or are you just happy to see me?" Catwoman purred. Batman did not respond and tried to resist, but his other head was thinking on its own.

Catwoman stopped and slowly moved up forward a little bit away from Batman's crotch and put her hand in the back onto his crotch. Batman let go a silent sigh of relief as her hand touched against his penis through the suit. Just as before, Catwoman once again began cutting a hole around his crotch area. When she was done, she pulled away the armor and Batman's dick sprang out fully exposed again. When Catwoman slowly turning her body around, Batman did not try to make any moves. He thought she was going to give him another blowjob so he let her turn 180 degrees so that her booted legs were still pinning his arms down and her ass was in his face. It was such a beautiful shiny ass that even looking at it got him harder.

Catwoman quickly cut a slit in the crotch of her costume revealing her tight pink pussy and asshole. Batman was entranced by what he saw. She had turned her head to see behind at Batman hypnotized by her wet pussy. Selina knew her pussy was wet because her catsuit did not leave a lot of room for her body to breathe. Moving around and jumping rooftops made her sweat profusely, especially in her crotch region. Catwoman then sat her pussy into Batman's face.

Batman soon realized her pussy stank and tasted like fish due to all the sweat accumulated from the tight latex catsuit. Nonetheless, Batman could not resist the urge to just eat her out. He opened his mouth wide and flapped his tongue all over the clit and was running his mouth all over it. He was working his tongue on her tight pussy lips. She was getting more moist fast and she was groaning and moaning in pleasure. "Mmmm that's right….that's purrrrrrrr-fect", she softly said. She could feel surges of ecstasy flowing through her crotch up to her body. Catwoman then began to have serious orgasms and even began cumming herself. Her pussy juices began to flow down Batman's mouth, and he enjoyed every drop of it even despite the fishy smell. She was pleased and at that time, she began to stroke Batman's cock once again. She worked her magical gloved hands on his cock. She began to tease and deny him. She would give sensual strokes and any time he was about climax, she would stop and smack his penis a few times. She began to get pleasure from torturing him. She then stroked his cock faster to finish Batman off. It wasn't too long after that he was about to climax. When Catwoman could feel his cock ready to ejaculate his sperm, she quickly pointed his penis towards her other gloved hand and thick loads of cum flew right into her hand. Batman's legs shook a little bit when he released and lied there momentarily afterwards. She slowly turned back 180 degrees again so she was laying on top of him again face to face. Batman looked up past her and stared at a mistletoe above them. Batman noticed her gaze up upon it also and said slightly out of breath, "A mistletoe could be deadly if you eat it…" Catwoman used this moment to take the massive loads of cum in her hand and quickly shove it onto Batman's face where his cowl was not covering. She rubbed his cum all over his mouth. Batman began to squirm around but couldn't do anything as she was pinning him down. Catwoman became amused when she held her gloved hand over his mouth and nostrils and Batman had no choice to open his mouth and let some of the cum drip continued to struggle as she smiled ruefully and then replied "but a kiss can be deadlier if you mean it…". She slowly brought down her face to his and lick Batman's face from his chin up to his mouth and finishing at the end of the nose of his mask. His cum was dripping all over his face. Batman just lied there on the ground dazed as Catwoman then sat up with a glee to her face.

Without hesitation, Catwoman grabbed a small shiny object from the side of her boot...it was a cock cage! She quickly turned around and slipped the ring and cage over Batman's tiny and limp cock. Batman could feel the cold steel sliding onto his dick and tried all his might to react and sit up and stop her. But all he met was her hard elbow hitting him in the temple and knocking him out. Catwoman finished locking the cage around his cock and smiled happily. Catwoman stood up and looked at the unconscious Batman with his exposed cock locked up. With his cock in her control, she thought Batman was in her control just like Chip was. Catwoman then skipped to the ledge of the roof gleefully to begin her journey back to her apartment. The night had been very successful in her mind.

When Batman came to again, he sat up drowsy again. He could feel the cum drying all over his face and looked down to his exposed shriveled up penis locked up in the steel cage from the hole in his suit. He had moaned in defeat having just suffered one his most humiliating losses ever.


End file.
